


So little, but so much.

by kickstartaholic



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Dry Humping, Fingering, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24688327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartaholic/pseuds/kickstartaholic
Summary: Barley and Ian try something new and Barley psyches him out LMAO
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Kudos: 67





	So little, but so much.

**Author's Note:**

> blame the barlian hell server
> 
> also it dives straight to dirty time cuz im a lazy sack a shit

Ian and Barley haven't done anything past fondling each other. There was no "sex". Only clothed rubbing.

"You sure you wanna do this?" Barley asked Ian with a concerned look, petting his leg. Ian gave a tiny nod as he put his hand on the bigger one. They both gave each other a smile and next thing they knew, lips were crashed together, tongues battling for dominance. Obviously, Barley won as he is dominant by definition. As Barley pushed Ian onto the bed, the elder's hand was reaching for the younger's jeans, fiddling with the zipper and trying his best to yank it down with one hand. They broke the heated kiss to catch their breath. Ian noticed his brother's struggle to get his clothes off. Ian gave a tiny chuckle and took his jeans off for him. This was the first time Barley had seen Ian without his pants on, and it'll only get more breathtaking by the passing moments. Ian gave a shy look and fiddled with the waistband of his boxers. Barley settled on his legs and took hold of the tinier one's legs, spreading them apart slightly so he could get his hand on the tent in the smaller one's boxers. "Mmm-" Ian whimpered out at the sudden contact.

"Relax..." His brother cooed, rubbing the covered member. Ian was growing impatient, wanting to just rip off the fabric keeping him from feeling the hot grip of Barley's hand. Out of nowhere, barley took hold of Ian around his torso, flipping him over onto his stomach. Ian let out a tiny yelp at the sudden switch of position. "I want to try something." Barley grabbed the waistband of the other's boxers ad pulled them over his ass and down his legs slowly.

"Wha... What are you doing?" Ian looked behind him and saw the other's sly face. "Don't worry. It'll feel good, I promise." Ian felt a big hand on his ass and a finger running over his entrance, teasing. Ian whimpered into his pillow, he knew where this was going. "Wait, we don't have lube!" Ian shot up and panicked. "Shit..." Barley looked around, seeing nothing as a substitute. Then, a light bulb went off in his head. He took his finger into his mouth, making sure it was coated in his saliva. Ian saw this and made the most disgusted face he could muster. "Hey, it's better than nothing!" Barley laughed and went back to what he was doing. "Rrrgh, fine..." Ian flopped back down into his pillow, moving his hips slightly, just wanting to feel something inside of him. "Let me know if it's too much, okay?" Ian nodded his head, not moving from his pillow. Barley lifted his hips up a little bit for better access.

Slowly, he started to insert a single digit past the tight ring of muscle. Ian nearly screamed as he gripped onto his pillow for dear life. "F-Fuck..." He cursed as he rocked his hips onto his brother's hand, wanting more, another finger. "Chill, i haven't put all of it in yet, silly." Barley chuckled as he pushed more and more of his finger into the quivering figure below him. Ian was breathing heavily and clenching his jaw, grinding his teeth. Finally, the whole finger was inside.

Barley moved it around, already finding the bundle of nerves. He stroked it and Ian jerked and yelped. "Shit-!" Ian cursed as he panted. "Do... Do that again... Please..." Barley complied and he moved his finger again, and again, and again. Ian was a whimpering mess, unable to keep still, body slightly jerking with every brush of the nerves. "Do you want another in~?" Barley was suddenly fleshed close to Ian, whispering in his ear, causing the smaller to nearly jump out of his skin. He nodded his head furiously. Barley gave a deep laugh as he rubbed Ian's back, pushing his shirt up and gripping it. Another finger was added to the equation, stretching the smaller one out, scissoring to get him stretched and prepped for what's about to come. Ian couldn't hold back his moans, he started panting so much that he was growling. He only growled when he was extremely aroused. Barley noticed that Ian's cock was leaking and throbbing.

"Hmm... You seem ready for me." Barley said as he moved back slightly. "Wait, huh?" Ian looked back and saw Barley unzipping his pants and massaging his length through his underwear. "Oh fuck..." Ian said quietly as he whipped his head back around, looking at his headboard, anticipating to be filled. What he felt was was Barley pressing against his entrance with his clothed cock, rubbing slightly as he pressed his body against the smaller's back, forcing him down into a low, close doggy style position.

Barley started to dry hump Ian slowly, as to not cause too much friction. Ian moaned quietly, Head thrown back to the side as Barley inched closer to lock his lips with his. They moaned into each other's mouths as Barley started to puck up the pace, bucking into Ian as much as he could with the clothed barrier. Ian reached down to his leaking cock and started to stroke himself. Barley noticed and he roughly replaced it with his hand, taking Ian by surprise, causing him to gasp and throw his head forward, starting to drool. Barley furiously jacked the other off as he was thrusting sporadically at a high pace. Ian choked as he tensed up, feeling a heat pooling in his stomach. "F-Fuck, Barley... I-I'm gonna-" Ian panted out as he seized up and came with a scream, squirting out ropes of cum all over his bed and Barley's hand. Barley squeezed Ian's torso tightly with both arms as he gave his final thrusts, the head of his cock poking through the top of his underwear and he came on his shirt and on Ian's rear. Ian felt the warm liquid hit him and it brought him out of his post-orgasm haze. They both fell over, panting and gazing off into space.

"Wait a second... You said that I was ready for you. What was with the stretching then???" Ian looked at his brother, confused and maybe a bit let down. Barley gave a hearty laugh, pretending to wipe a tear away. "There is NO WAY you can handle me just yet. Maybe another time, bro." Ian puffed out his cheeks in frustration. Barley rolled over to be face-to-face with his brother, giving him a peck on the lips. Ian closed his eyes and smiled with a hum. They both fell asleep there, breathing steadily and up against each other.


End file.
